


You Yelled at Me!

by annetta23



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Jordan Henderson is captain and boyfriend. Adam Lallana could never get used to it.





	You Yelled at Me!

Salah passed across the room looking like someone had murdered his pet. Between anger and sadness in his eyes, that’s where Adam found his guilty stamp. 

 

Midfield was a mess. Or maybe it was all him causing the damage, that made them lost the game? 

 

_ “Adam? Hey!” Jordan sprinted in choppy breath. “Are you here? Are you with us?” he jammed his temple with his fingers furiously. “Focus! Get it together or Klopp will replace you.” _

 

Adam punched his fist to the locker, ignoring all the eyes on him. Klopp did replace him eventually. And eventually, embarrassingly, the team lost to Belgrade, lost three points. Even his own boyfriend thought he’s shitty.  The day couldn’t get any worse for Adam.

 

“Adam,”

 

Jordan called, but no longer in his “captain voice”. It’s Jordan the worried boyfriend speaking, and Adam couldn’t even handle the pity in it. He disappeared to the showers, getting naked as quick as he could so nobody could see his loser tears.

 

“Let me see your hand,”

 

Adam looked down. His knuckles were red and blue and hurt like hell under the hot stream.

 

"No,"

 

“Adam, love. Please, turn around.”

 

How lovely it would be to turn around and let it all go. Jordan’s arms had been home for Adam; nowhere else he would go. But as his head told him to surrender, Adam’s heart was still aching. He’d never get used to Jordan the captain. Every single time Jordan raised his voice on him, Adam couldn’t let it not be personal.

 

He’s so weak and Adam hated it.

 

“Adam…You know I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Adam shook his head. He’s hurt, and he had all the right in the world to stay on his ground and-

 

“You yelled at me,” Adam lost  three seconds later, head buried on Jordan’s neck. “You yelled at me,”

 

“I had to do it and I’m not sorry, baby,”

 

“But…But...” 

 

The truth was Adam had nothing to say. Jordan’s hug  won, every single time. He watched in silence as Jordan took his poor hand, examining the livid knuckles in front of his nose. It was quite a hard bang.

 

“Don’t you think I just wanna spoil you like a princess day a night?” Jordan kissed the tender skin, deciding no serious damage had been done. “But it’s football, not our bed or TV room at home.”

 

Adam pouted, because it’s true.

 

“And we’ve talked about this. You should try to understand. And now, I don’t want you to be so hard on yourself. We deserve to lose today.”

 

Jordan took out his soap, and Adam turned around without any order. 

 

“Klopp will eat you,”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“Umm…” Adam bit his lip. “So you’re gonna see the press, then Klopp meeting...Would you make it quick so we can go home and-”

 

“Ad...We just talked about understanding…”

 

“Okayyy. I’m sorry, Jordan,”

 

“It’s okay, love.” Jordan scoffed as they rinsing off. “You’re always clingy after got hard on you. Now you wash my back real quick so I can get the shits done then we go home.”

 

“Sounds good, captain,”   
  
  



End file.
